List of Species Seen in Zootopia
This page is a list of all the species of the characters in the world of Zootopia. Arctic Shrews *Alice *Fru Fru *Fru Fru's Friends *Fru Fru's Husband *Grandmama *Judy *Mr. Big Antelopes *Leonard *Sir Ian Armadillos *Armadillo Guest *Dharma Armadillo Badgers *Bridget Bats *Bat Eyewitness Beavers *Beaver Construction Workers *Glenn *Phern Black Bears *Missing Mammals Black-footed Ferrets *Travis Boars *Razorbacks Camels *Carla *Leonard Cape Buffalo *Chief Bogo Cats *Hugo Cheetahs *Cheetah Delivery Boy *Clive *Marie *Officer Clawhauser *Vern Elephants *Colby *Earl *Elephant Waiter *Ernie *Harold *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Kristy *Mr. and Mrs. Earsley *Nangi *Officer Pennington *Officer Trumpet Foxes *Dr. Frank Cunningham *Finnick *Gideon Grey *Mrs. Wilde *Mr. Wilde *Nick Wilde *Stone Kole Gazelles *Clarence *Gazelle Gerbils *Dinks *Gerbil Jerks Giraffes *Cleo *Gia *Janine *Jeremy Goats *Goat Guest *Herbert *Mabel *Miss Babbage Gophers *Carla Grizzly Bears *Barry DiCaprio *Missing Mammals *Mitch *Will Groundhogs *Phil Hamsters *Nolte *Merle Hippos *Herve *Hippo Girl *Officer Higgins *Junior Ranger Scouts *Two-Ton Teddy Honey Badgers *Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Honey Badger Hyenas *Gertie *Hyena Customer Horses *Detective Oates *Sebastian *Secretary Ibexes *Irv Jaguars *Boi Chá *Jaguar *Jaguar Warden *Missing Mammals *Renato Manchas Kangaroos *Dorothy Kangaroo Rats *Justine Koalas *David Koalabell *Karl *Katee *Sheila Kudu *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Leopards *Ramona *Stephanie Stalkinew Lemmings *Lance *Lemmings *Louise Lions *Dandy *George Lionel *Lion Teethfest *Mayor Lionheart *Missing Mammals *Officer Delgato *Officer Johnson Mice *Charles Cheez III *Clara *Colby *Donna *Jack Savage's Boss *Law Breaking Mouse *Marge Pellet *Marvin *Mouse Foreman *Officer Brie *Wanda Moose *Goldie Gnu *Monty *Peter Moosebridge Opossums *Victor Otters *Kris *Lucius *Mrs. Otterton *Mr. Otterton *Otterton Kids Oryx *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Pandas *Neil *Panda News Anchor Panthers *Martin Pigs *Flower *Frantic Pig *Lana *Swinton Platypi *Singcor Swim Polar Bears *Amos *Grant *Kevin *Koslov *Major Friedkin *Missing Mammals *Morris *Mr. Big's Mafia *Officer Andersen *Officer Grizzoli *Officer Snarlov *Polar Bear Janitor *Raymond Porcupines *Kevin *Porcupine Protester *Quilda *Reuben Rabbits *Bella Hackles *Bongo *Bonnie Hopps *Bunny Scouts *Cotton *Earl Hackles *Hopps Family *Jack Savage *Judy Hopps *Julie *Manny *Maude *Megan *Pop-Pop *Rabbit Girl *Stu Hopps *Terry *Tony *Violet Raccoons *Kameela *Phil Raccoon Dogs *Michael Tanuyama Rats *Dino *Vince Mousawitz Red Pandas *Le Rouge *Pamela Rhinos *Eve *Officer Krumpanski *Officer McHorn *Officer Rhinowitz Sheep *Assistant Mayor Bellwether *Carson *Doug Ramses *Gareth *Jesse *Sharla *Sheep Cops *Sheep Thug *Sheep Tourists *Woolter *Wooly Shrews *Alexis *Ilana Snow Leopards *Fabienne Growley *Missing Mammals Squirrels *Phyllis *Rodney *Safety Squirrel *Squirrel Baby *Squirrel Mother Three-toed Sloths *Flash Slothmore *Hurriet *Priscilla Tigers *Antonio *Missing Mammals *Officer Fangmeyer *Officer Jackson *Tiger Boy *Tiger Conductor *Tiger Dancers Unidentified Species *Beatrix *Finnick's Lady Friend *Ivan Petrovovovid *Kitty Cowlick (feline) *Jenny *Lloyd (feline) *Mel B. (insectivore) *Momof36 (feline) *Mrs. Nibbles *Paula *Penny *Peter Oinkawitz *Raul *Room4Food *Spider *Stoutheart Family (rodents) *Susie (rodent) *Tony *Inez *Marian Voles *Jerry Vole Warthogs *Razorbacks *Wayne Weasels *Dribs *Duke Weaselton Wildebeests *Junior Ranger Scouts Woodchucks *Woodchuck Bully Wolverines *Chuckles Wolves *Gary *Larry *Missing Mammals *Muzzled Wolf *Nero *Officer Wolfard *Old Wolf *Spencer *Wilfred *Wulfric Wombats *Officer Charles Yaks *Yax Zebras *Dr. Zander Orshack *Junior Ranger Scouts *Rolfina *Yolanda Trivia * There are 64 different species of animals in the film.OhMyDisney References Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Predators Category:Prey